Dark Ranma
by Buuchan
Summary: Ranma's not a Saotome? Oh no but wait he's not even human. But wait theres more.
1. Striking Events

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH CAATT!"  
  
*SMASH*  
*CRASH*  
*STOMP*  
*BOOM*  
*CRUNCH*  
  
Nabiki watched with little interest as Ranma ran through the wall followed shortly by a small white cat with a tuft of blue fur.   
  
"It's not Shampoo but it's just as entertaining." she said smiling and going back to working on finances for the dojo.  
  
***  
  
Ranma smashed into the wall of the Tendo household and fell back through some bushes and hit the ground with a thud. His face was red from the impact and he hurt all over the front. Groaning he attempted to sit up but froze when something furry landed on his head. Turning up his eyes he was greeted by the face of a cat who was looking at him with something in it's mouth.  
  
The urge to scream and run welled up again and images from the pit of cats flashed in his eyes and he opened his mouth to scream. As soon as it was wide enough the cat dropped the object into his mouth. His mouth close instantly and another instinctive reaction took over and he did what he did not want to do.  
  
*Gulp*  
  
Ranma completly froze and locked up. He felt the object like a pill slide down his throat and enter his stomach.   
  
The cat jumped off his head and landed next to him but he barely felt or saw anything. He could feel energy gathering in the center of his chest. He felt an immense energy he never dared to use well up and explode outwards. In a blinding flash he fell backwards on to the grass again unconscious.  
  
The cat jumped up on his chest and looked into his peacefull sleeping face. It curled up and layed down on his chest.  
  
***  
  
Ranma's eyes opened.  
  
For the first time since the torture of the neko-ken he did not wake because of a nightmare or images or things he might do while under the influence of it. Instead he woke for the simple fact that he was not tired.  
  
He felt a slight weight on his chest looking down he saw the white cat again. His eyes widened and he froze.  
  
'I'm not afraid?'  
  
He raised a trembling hand and rested it on the cats back. Brining his other hand he lifted the cat up and set it over to his side before sitting up and getting a few feet from the cat that was still asleep. Watching the slight rise and fall of the cats torso he tried to remember what had happened.  
  
"Let's see I remember seeing this cat then running then swallowing this pill that it put in my mouth then waking up here."  
  
Glancing around he tried to figure out where he was.  
  
"I'm so screwed."  
  
Jumping up on the house he saw that he was still in the yard but behind the dojo. 'Where nobody ever goes to if they have to challenge the stupid thing.' Looking back he saw the cat still sleeping on the grass. walking off the side he landed next to the sleeping feline. Picking it up he jumped once again and into his room.  
  
Sitting down on his futon heavily he let out a breath.  
  
"Why am I not afraid of this cat?"  
  
Though it did look somewhat familiar. He couldn't place it, like he couldn't for memories before that neko-ken Genma made him go through.  
  
"Ah screw it i'm gonna get something to eat."  
  
Walking into the kitchen Ranma froze for what seemed like the 3rd time in the same day. There pounding on something that was clawing out of a pot was Akane with a gas mask over her face. The thing she was beating on gurgled and lurch forward but was beaten back by Akane.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
Said girl turned and looked at him then smiled.  
  
"I'm making dinner Ranma don't worry i'm putting a lot of hard work into it." She went back to bashing the thing.  
  
Ranma's turned from the viscious looking Akane to the thing. He then went over to the fridge and pulled out some food before sitting down by the pond to eat.  
  
Idly looking at the fish swimming he could have sworn there was an urge to eat fish in the back of his mind but he beat it down.   
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
*SMASH*  
  
Ranma's body was now indented into the rock. He moaned out of reflex.  
  
"Here I am slaving away in the kitchen to make you dinner and your out here eating!"  
  
"YOU" *SMASH* "INSENSITIVE" *SMASH* "JERK!" * CRUNCH*  
  
Ranma's body was now posed at an near impossible angle and indented into the rock. A pale blue glow eminated from him and his body somehow healed itself in the time that it took Akane to walk back into the house. Groaning he sat up.  
  
"Somehow I can tell that this is gonna have a negative effect on my life."  
  
"BOY!"   
  
"What is it this time Pop?"  
  
"You have insulted your fiance and have hurt our families honor you will apologize then you will marry her this instant." Genma stomped his foot.  
  
"Oh please just cause she can't cook to save her life doesn't mean I don't have the right to insult it."  
  
"Foolish boy!" Genma was about to attack Ranma when another voice spoke up.  
  
"Is that so?" a female said while strolling out of the house.  
  
Both father and son turned to see naked female girl walking fromt he house. Well naked in the sense that there were no clothes on her body. But she had fur covering all the private areas and creating several patterns on her skin. He feet and hands were completely covered and were both larger than they should be. Her feet had only four toes and had large red claws protruding from each.  
  
Long flowing blue hair reached down to her waist. A long tail swished behind her. 2 large cat ears stuck out from the top of her head coming out from the blue hair.  
  
A small trickle of blood flowed from Ranma nose. The cat-girl seemed to notice and blushed a little bit before walking right up to Genma. He gulped as she looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"Genma Saotome." she said in an even tone.  
  
"Urk who are you?"  
  
"I'm the mother to the child you stole." she said pointing at Ranma who was now frozen again.  
  
"Foolish woman the boy is my son. I do not know of who you speak."  
  
Ranma though frozen in place saw the tell-tale signs of Genma Saotome starting to be what he was, a liar and a theif. He saw that his beedy eyes narrowed a little and he tensed waiting for the moment to bolt. He caught the sublte jester of Genma moving his foot a little to the side, running up he picked him up by the front of his gi.  
  
"Whats this about POP's?!" He said nearly growling into the fat mans face.  
  
"Uh boy it well um it is to say that."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
"She is your mother. My real son died soon after we started the trip. I came across you two and since you looked so much like him I took you from her and then used the neko-ken to lock away your powers." He nodded to himself.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You kidnapped me? Sold me for food. Treated me like some bargaining chip for your own greed."  
  
"I only used you for what you were good for."  
  
Ranma looked downwards never letting Genma down. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and turned to see the cat-woman smiling at him. His face looked up at Genma's again. He saw the faded hopes of a man who could not take reality as is. But, he also saw the lust and greed for power and money that ran through his mind. Looking back at the smiling cat-woman he saw the caring and unconditional love he had always needed but never got.  
  
Something snapped. Ranma saw, he heard, he felt, he belonged with this woman. He was his mother, memories of a childhood he didn't have came back. Then he remembered the neko-ken. The true reason for it. To hide his peoples powers from people. To keep them under control.  
  
"Ranma?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For forgetting." 


	2. Further Developements

I'm not gonna kill Genma btw.  
  
And now on with the show!  
  
***  
  
Dark.  
  
Darkness pushing tightly against his body. He could feel invisible claws scratching at him. He screamed as thousands of needle like claws peirce his flesh.  
  
"Help." he whimpered.  
  
Then a weightless sensation and he felt the claws go away and a pair of furry hands wrap around his neck and hold him.  
  
"I won't let them hurt you anymore my son."  
  
He relaxed and opened his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Wincing as the sun hit his eyes Ranma sat up and looked around. The sound of someone hitting the ground made him look behind him and saw Genma hit the ground again. The cat-woman easily evading his blows and dealing out damage.  
  
He burned with rage as Genma sucker punched her in the back of the head. Standing he walked forward to where Genma was congratulating himself for a job well done. Looking at the taller mans eyes he felt anger like he had never known.  
  
"Genma Saotome." he said evenly.  
  
"Boy come on and help me get rid of her so that Nodoka doesn't have to know about this." Genma started to walk towards the cat-girls fallen form when a blur shot forward and sent him through the wall.  
  
Ranma ran over and started to help the cat-girl up when a blow to the back made him fall forward slightly before jumping up with her still in his arms. Landing he jumped again and was over the wall.  
  
***  
  
Panting Ranma jumped from the last roof and landed on the one place where he knew he would be accepted. As long as he was manly.  
  
Knocking on the door lightly he waited a tad impatiently for Nodoka to come to the door.  
  
"Ranma!?" Nodoka yelled and helped her son carry the sleeping cat-girl inside.  
  
Setting he down he fell on his face and passed out.  
  
***  
  
Opening his eyes Ranma looked over at the lamp that was illuminating the room.   
  
"Why do I keep having forced sleep today?" He mumbled before sitting up.  
  
Hearing some voices he opened the door and saw both his 'mothers' belittling Genma. Said panda-man was currently trying to get himself out of the problem.  
  
"But No-chan if I hadn't taken the boy then the school would die and we could never have carried out the honor pact between the Tendo's and our family." Genma pleaded on his hands an knees.  
  
"Why you no good lowlife." Ranma butted in standing over his 'father'.  
  
"Now boy."  
  
"Don't you dare 'now boy' me!" He said suddenly in the fatter mans face.  
  
Genma back away slightly when Ranma started to show a black aura. It surrounded him and pulsed till it formed a tight layer around him.  
  
"First you take your son then get him killed. Next you steal a child from someone simply because he looks like your lost child. Then you have the idea to marry him off to satisfy and honor pact between families that should have died a long time ago."  
  
Ranma seethed with anger and his eyes glowed with murderous intent. His left eye started to twitch and he growled before blurring and smashing Genma out the door and on to the grass outside. Landing he kicked Genma in the side sending him sliding across the grass. Genma for his part was able to right himself and slide along till his back hit the surrounding wall.  
  
"I'll teach you some respect boy!" he yelled before attacking.  
  
Nodoka tried to go forward and seperate him when two furry arms locked her in place.  
  
"Please he has to do this himself."  
  
"But."  
  
"No Ranma will not be harmed."  
  
Genma's body fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Ranma followed and prepared to land on top of the man but Genma got his feet into position and when Ranma pushed off sending him into the air. Ranma backflipped in the air and landed in a crouch before shooting forward and punching Genma in the chin sending the man up into the air.  
  
As Genma sailed through the air Ranma's aura blazed around him. Cupping his hands a ball of black fire exploded inside of it.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABASHI!" he shouted pushing his hands forward.  
  
The ground surged away as his aura exploded around him creating an impression. The black ball of fire flew forth and reached Genma as he was just able to raise his hands in defense before it hit.  
  
***  
  
Kasumi looked blissfully out the window. Her cheerfull smile greet the day with her usual gusto.   
  
A bright flash caught her eye off the side side anda huge ball of black fire exploded out of the point of the flash.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
***  
  
Cologne's wrinkled eyes widened as the ball of fire finally phased out of existance and a blackened shape fell to the ground.  
  
She started to pogo as fast as she could to get to where it occured and relized she was heading towards Saotome-dono's house. Analyzing the aura that was still going full blare out there she stopped.  
  
"Muko-dono." she breathed.  
  
*** 


	3. Ranma's Gift *updated*

A blackened figure fell heavily to the ground. Puffs of smoke rose from it's still form. It groaned before laying silent.  
  
Ranma stood breathing heavily. His face lacked all emotion as he fell to his knees. Staring at his hands he looked at the black lump that lay breathing lightly 20 feet from him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward. Nodoka and Felicia were at his side soon after he fell to the ground flat on his face.  
  
Nodoka looked over at the charred black form of her husband and got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes docter I have a 3rd degree burn victim that needs immediate treatment."  
  
***  
  
Genma Saotome proud master of the Saotome School of Anything goes martial arts, not to mention a super theif, glutton, and the person who raised a god-killer. Opened his eyes slowly. He quickly shut them when pain shot through his blurred vision. Groaning he opened them slowly.  
  
A white ceiling with bright lights.  
  
'Maybe blaming the boy was the wrong idea.'  
  
Raising a hand he bumped a table spilling some water on himself.  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOORRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A few doctors came in and saw a comatose panda laying spralled over the side of the bed.  
  
"How did a panda get in here?"  
  
"Who cares it's too burned let's take it out back to shoot it."  
  
"OK."  
  
***  
  
Soun Tendo looked up from his morning paper at the scream that ran through Nerima.  
  
"Oh Saotome now the schools will never be joined, since your worthless son has run off WAAAAAAHH!"  
  
***  
  
"BAKA"  
  
*SMASH*  
  
"BAKA"  
  
*CRUNCH*  
  
Akane let out a deep breath and looked at the cinder dust that littered the dojo.  
  
"Hey Kasumi!"  
  
"Yes Akane-chan?" Kasumi asked looking in the door.  
  
"I made a mess could you clean it up so I can go take a bath?"  
  
"Oh My I will right away Akane."  
  
Akane left Kasumi in the dojo. She didn't see how Kasumi frowned before starting to clean up Akane mess.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka and Felicia looked at Ranma's sleeping form. They had spent the better part of the day worrying about him. But when they had called Dr. Tofu he had said that something was happening and it would probably be better if Ranma stayed asleep.  
  
So here they were sitting and waiting. Their truce about both being his mother. Felice because she gave birth to him and raised him for the first 6 years and her because she had lost the son he was supposed to replace.  
  
***  
  
Ukyo bowed to the two older woman who she greeted while going to her Ranchan's house.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Saotome I was wondering if Ranchan was here and if so could I see him?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyo-chan but he can't see anyone now. But when he can I'll have him go see you." Nodoka beemed with pride at her son being so manly.  
  
As Ukyo left she didn't notice how the other woman kept on looking between her and Nodoka.  
  
***  
  
Yawning he sat up. Stretching he flipped his feet over the side of the western style bed and stood up. Walking towards the door he caught sight of himself in a mirror.  
  
At first he didn't recognize his face but saw who it was. The being that stared back was obviously part cat as the large triangular ears on top of his head spoke of. He looked down and saw that his body was covered in black fur that had blue stripes running like those of a tiger. Slowly reached up to the top of his head and grabbed a large triangular ear.  
  
He felt a new limb behind him pushing against his pants. Pulling the offending limb out of the back he saw it was a long tail.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
